User blog:Stanley56/Stanley's TGDG AfterShow Party - Episode 7
Hello everyone! We are finally back! It has been such a long time. In the latest episode, you were supposed to describe expensive parfums or colognes (really? Why? -_-, whatever...) Stanley56: Can you please cut this moment? Cameraman: Stanley, we are live! Everybody has already seen it... Stanley56: Alright, no shade. The latest challenge has been won by JohnJD1302. Congrats to him! We have also lost Bunnylove14 due to long inactivity, possibly caused by educational reasons. As expected, he should be interviewed. However, since it's unknown when we will receive his answers, his interview should be available in one of the upcoming episodes! We hope you are alright, Bunny! You can see that we have a twist this time. As you know, every competitor is important. So... is the host! I've invited Someone10000, thanks to whom we are gathered here together, for a special interview! You'd better have a look at his replies, maybe there's some teaser! Interview Stanley56: How did you come up with the idea for the Gold Dance Glove? Someone10000: I was always a fan of reality-competition shows so creating one from scratch and also hosting it, was my dream. Well, since I joined the wikia and I saw that game-shows were a thing, I said why not? The idea came from a combination of a lot of shows. I think more of it, though, as an original idea. It's something that was new to the wikia at that time since all of the shows were mostly based on already existing TV shows. :) Stanley56: And this idea was so iconic! What were your expectations compared to what's reality now? Someone10000: I can easily say that I'm wow-ed and I feel blessed to have come thus far. I never thought TGDG would become so big in the JD wikia...and that's not just thanks to everyone who helped with producing...it's a huge thanks to every contestant and viewer ever. Stanley56: All these people mean a lot for the contest's success! What do you like about your game show the most? Someone10000: The part I like the most is creating a cycle and designing the Interface. You know, the theme, the colors, the layout. Generally, anything that has to do with graphs. Plus, I really enjoy the game planning. Coming up with the challenges, the Episode themes and the twists. It's just so fullfilling! XD Stanley56: Obviously! It must be giving you a lot of joy! What has been your favorite challenge so far? Someone10000: I really cannot pick just one! I kinda enjoy every single challenge I have created. Some honorable mentions are the "Put your Graffiti on Me" challenge in cycle 1 where the contestants judged each other, the "Crazy Avateur" challenge in cycle 2 were the contestants made avatars for the coaches they had created and in cycle 3 I really enjoyed the "Neon Bubbles" challenge where the song assigned was "Soap" by my very fave, Melanie Martinez. Stanley56: Too many great ones to choose just one. What do you like better: the Gold Dance Glove or the Dancefloor Race? Someone10000: I don't think that an answer for this one exists. It's like asking a parent which of their kids they love the most, lol. XD I'd say that even the differences between the two are HUGE production-wise and time consuming-wise, both are awesome. Both are great brands. Stanley56: They are undoubtedly great! I used to be part of one :D. Are you more of a dancer or an art creator? Someone10000: Dancing is a huge passion of mine. It's amazing and I love doing it. On the other side, art is my life. I would not be able to continue living, for example, if my right hand was cut. THAT is a thriller for me. Stanley56: Technically, dancing is a kind of art too. Now, at the end, would you like to give any hints at the future challenges? How excited are you? Someone10000: I am very excited for what's coming! As we've said a lotta times, it's ALL-STARS and the hardness of the challenges is very high, compared to the last 3 cycles. It's gonna be huge but fun too ;). Plus, a big change is coming VERY soon..... Like, I dunno, maybe even on episode 8...... -\_(;-:)_/-.... who knows? Stanley56: Already hyped! Someone10000: Thans a lot for having me Stanley. :) It's been fun! :D Stanley56: Thank you so much Someone for the interview! See ya all! Category:Blog posts